PrincipeVegeto: O arbusto
by jessicaongaratto
Summary: Fic de um amigo meu, Anonymous. Fanfic dedicado ao pessoal da NW, antiga sala de animes do bate papo UOL. Adaptação do clássico Infantil “Romeu & Julieta”. Completo
1. Elenco e glossário

Essa história não é minha realmente, é de uma pessoa com o nick de Anonymous que freqüentava a sala da NW (Nintendo World) chat da uol, mas infelizmente hoje em dia ninguém mais se lembra e ela foi destruída com outras anotações que estavam no site SSJ, mas antes do site acabar eu peguei a história, e agora todos poderão ler

Essa história vai ser colocada aqui nos meus fanfics em memória daqueles que entravam com nicks de personagens de animes e os interpretava com ações em asterisco, fazia parte dos clãs, e acima de tudo se divertia com as brigas e com gente tentando dominar o mundo. Hoje em dia a sala da NW mudou para a sala de "animes e manga", e desde aquela época os clãs se dispersaram, uns saíram, outros trocaram de nick e outros foram finalmente cuidar de sua vida adulta, só pra vocês terem uma idéia já tem uns cinco anos isso tudo.

Só para constar, nessa história esta as pessoas mais toscas e locas que já conheci (tosca em um sentido carinhoso, né? UALUALUAL) uns não conheço, mas tudo bem u.u" Todas as pessoas desse fic foram parte de clãs da NW, e eu como não podia ficar de fora sou uma das personagens principais (a linda e charmosa Bulma.ssj... Quem dizer o contrario ta morto ò.ó :p) Bem gente, espero que se divirtam. Vida longa ao clã SSJ!!!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-:P**

**PrincipeVegeto: O arbusto**

Elenco e Glossário:

- Nintendo World - Cidade em que se passa a história.

- Universo On Line - Mundo em que se passa a história

- SSJ - Família rica da NW. É inimiga numero um dos Ud´s, á brigas milenares.

- UD - Outra família rica da NW. Inimiga numero um dos SSJ, á brigas milenares.

- Anonymous 1 - Rei da cidade de NW.

- Príncipe Vegeto, PV (Arbusto/Palhaço) - Protagonista - Um dos 4 amigos que participavam do campeonato de amarelinha, que acaba entrando de bicão no castelo dos UD e se apaixona pela Bulma

- Samoto SSJ - Figurante - Um dos 4 amigos que participavam do campeonato de amarelinha

- Ninja Gotenks - Figurante - Um dos 4 amigos que participavam do campeonato de amarelinha

- Lord Little Goku UD - Personagem secundário - Rei do castelo dos UD´s e pai de Bulma. É também um dos 4 amigos que participavam do campeonato de amarelinha

- Príncipe Gogeta, PG - Personagem secundário - Mensageiro do rei Anonymous 1

- Trunks SK8 - Cavalo do PG

- Sábio Trunks - Figurante - Amigo de PV que o ajuda a chegar ao castelo dos Ud´s

- Evil Goku Paia - Antagonista - É um dos vilões da história, rei do castelo dos Paia, resolve raptar PV achando que iriam pagar resgate

- PequenaDamaChiChi - Figurante - Irmã de Rinny. É uma das reféns dos Paia

- BelaBruxaRinny - Figurante - Irmã de ChiChi. É uma das reféns dos Paia

- GS - Grupo de ninjas comandado por Chronos que tenta raptar e assassinar os reféns dos Paia.

- Dark Videl - Figurante - Personagem secundária que se apaixona por PV no meio da história

- #18 UD - Figurante - Rainha do castelo dos UD´s e mãe de Bulma.SSJ

- Bulma.SSJ - Protagonista - Filha encalhada de Little Goku e #18 que se apaixona por PV

- Bra.SSJ - Personagem secundária - Doméstica do castelo dos UD´s. Amiga de Bulma, a ajuda a se casar secretamente com PV.

- Angel Sailor Plutão - Personagem secundária - Irmã de Bulma, que se apaixona por PG.

- PsychicSSJ - Personagem secundário - Padre da paróquia de NW.

- Trunkael - Personagem secundário - Padrinho de PV e primeiro integrante da Equipe do SSJ

- Marron - Personagem secundária - Madrinha de PV e segunda integrante da Equipe do SSJ

- Cyber Bulma - Ramster de estimação de ChiChi e Rinny

- Hyper Goku - Figurante - Primo de Bulma que disputará a final do campeonato de amarelinha de PV


	2. Adaptação do clássico “Romeu & Julieta

**Adaptação do clássico Infantil "Romeu & Julieta"**

Na cidade de Nintendo World 1, no Universo On Line, começa nossa história, onde viviam duas famílias inimigas: os SSJ e os UD! Todos os dias havia provocações e brigas entre pessoas dessas famílias, até que o rei "Anonymous 1" resolveu acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela confusão. No dia seguinte, 4 amigos estavam na rua pulando amarelinha: PRINCIPEVEGETO.SSJ, Samoto SSJ, Ninja Gotenks e Lord Little Goku UD. De repente, PRINCIPEGOGETA.SSJ surge em cima de um cavalo cor de "burro quando foge" chamado Trunks SK8 para dar um recado aos 4 amigos:

- Por ordem de sua alteza, o rei "Anonymous 1", ficam todos avisados que estão proibidas as brigas e duelos entre inimigos, e quem perturbar a paz será severamente castigado...

- Ah, é ?! – Grita PV – Então sai daí porque você está atrapalhando o jogo!

- Quem mandou você inventar de brincar de amarelinha também, né seu...

Diz Ninja Gotenks e a briga recomeça, até que chega o Sábio Trunks:

- Vocês não ouviram o que o mensageiro do rei, PG, disse?!

- Claro! É proibido brigas entre os UD e os SSJ na cidade! – Diz Samoto

- Então por que vocês brigaram com o PG?! – Pergunta Sábio Trunks

- Por que ele é nosso amigo, hehe! Mas... Aonde vais tão arrumado assim Sábio Trunks?!

- Eu vou ao baile á fantasia no castelo dos UD!

- Não dá pra arranjar um convite para nós?!

- Mas PV, você é um SSJ e sua família é inimiga dos UD!

- Oh! É mesmo! – Diz PV

- É uma pena!

- Epa! Espera aí Sábio Trunks! O baile não é á fantasia?!

- É!

- Então, tudo bem! Eu vou disfarçado de arbusto e ninguém vai me reconhecer!

- Tem certeza de que ninguém vai reconhecer você, PV?!

- Claro!

Chegando na porta do castelo, PV só via UD´s, e ninguém com a idade mental tão baixa quanto à dele para se vestir de arbusto. De repente, um grupo de pessoas se aproxima e descobre que PV está vestido de arbusto e resolvem raptá-lo para que os SSJ paguem resgate. Quando chegaram em um outro castelo, PV percebeu que quem havia o raptado era o pessoal do Clãn Paia!

- Onde coloca esse "ameba" vestido de arbusto?!- Pergunta pro EVIL GOKU PAIA!

- E onde ele ta?!

- E eu vou saber?!

- Então coloca ele no porão!

- Ok!

O lugar em que PV foi preso era um paraíso: fedia carniça, estava entupido de ratos de ratos e lesmas e continha iluminação artificial 24 horas por dia!

- Ae! Bem vindo ao clube!

- Você ta ficando louca PequenaDamaChiChi ?! Desde quando um arbusto fala?!

- Eu não sou arbusto seus dementes!

- Não disse BelaBruxaRinny, eu tinha certeza que isso era uma lesma!

Depois de muito blá, blá, blá, ambas calam a boca!

- É melhor vocês terem cuidado!

- Por que Rinny?!

- Toda sexta feira, os ninjas do GS atacam esse porão e assassinam todos que estiverem aqui!

- Então por que você ainda está aqui?!

- E eu vou saber?!

CABRRRRRUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!

- Socorro!!! São os ninjas!!!

- Não seu burro! É só a chuva!

Então, depois de 4 horas de papo furado, os 3 patetas finalmente caem no sono. Repentinamente, mais um barulho se ouve, e desta vez eram os ninjas. Eles raptaram novamente a ChiChi e a Rinny e já iam deixando o arbus ... Ops, o PV de lado e saindo de fininho, quando de repente aparece os PAIA.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! – Diz EVIL GOKU PAIA

- Que você acha?! Raptando seus reféns seu burro!

- Podem levar! Não vai fazer falta!

- Olhem! O que é isto?!

- É um arbusto, não ta vendo?!

- EU NÃO SOU UM ARBUSTO!!!!!

- Uau! Um arbusto que fala! Esse fica aqui!

- De jeito nenhum! Ninguém vai querer pagar resgate de reféns de outros reféns, mas de um arbusto falante, com certeza!

- Oras, se vocês não estão satisfeitos, podem devolver a ChiChi e a Rinny...  
- Ta bem! Tchau!

Então os GS raptaram a ChiChi e a Rinny (de novo) e o P ... Ops, o arbusto ficou com os PAIA!

- Vamos lá Sr. Arbusto! Fale alguma coisa!

- Alguma coisa!

- Nossa, veja! Ele é realmente inteligente!

O arbusto (ou PV, dá na mesma) estava começando a gostar daquilo e resolveu tirar proveito da situação.

- "PAIADA", vocês devem saber que eu sou um arbusto mágico, não é?!

- Como assim?!

- Eu só falo quando estou feliz!

- E você não está feliz?!

- Minha felicidade é temporária! Ela só irá durar enquanto vocês me alimentarem com sorvete de chantili!

- Mas o sorvete de chantili está na sala secreta do EVIL GOKU PAIA!

- E daí?!

- Ele vai ficar bravo!

- Ele já é bravo, esqueceu?!

- Ok! Vou lá!

- E se ele te pegar?!

- Ok! VAMOS lá!

- E o arbusto?!

- Deixe ele aí, ele não vai falar enquanto não tomar sorvete, e com certeza não vai sair andando por aí!

Então, todos os PAIA foram buscar sorvete para o arbusto, e enquanto isso, ele aproveitara para fugir, só que foi pego pulando a janela do castelo pelo EVIL GOKU PAIA.

- Oras, você não é arbusto nenhum!

- Agora que você percebeu, seu pateta?!

- Pateta é você!!!

E com isso, EVIL GOKU PAIA empurrou o PRINCIPEVEGETO pela janela e ele foi cair bem em cima da Dark Videl, que estava entrando no castelo.

- Sai daqui sua PitBull paraguaia!!!

Videl deu um tapa na cara do arbusto e ele acabou desmaiando. Quando Videl estava entrando no castelo, ela viu a cara de peixe morto do PV, ficou com pena dele e o levou para a enfermaria do castelo dos SSJ. Vamos pular essa parte... Depois que voltou tudo ao normal e PV virou arbusto de novo, começou a encrenca: A ChiChi, a Rinny, e a Videl se apaixonaram pelo "arbusto", então PV teve que arrumar outro disfarce...

Será que PV conseguirá chegar ao baile no castelo dos UD?!

Qual será seu novo disfarce?!

O que acontecerá com os PAIA e os GS?!

Como acabará essa história mais emocionante do que Harry Potter?!

Não percam, o próximo capítulo desta história que serááááá...

O CASTELO DOS UD´s


	3. O castelo dos UD S

**O castelo dos UD´S**

Voltando ao baile dos UD´s, os reis de lá: Lord Little Goku UD e #18 UD estavam fazendo um baile para tentar casar sua filha encalhada: Bulma.SSJ. De repente, mais uma vez surge o PV, só que desta vez ao lado do Sábio Trunks, e vestido de palhaço. E como todo arbusto, o palhaço do PV (no sentido figurado) acaba atropelando a filha do Goku e da #18.

- Como é que é, ô palhaço! Não vai me ajudar a levantar daqui não?!

- Depende... Quantos quilos você pesa?!

- Engraçadinho!

- Mas você é bem pesada, hein?! Deve ser por causa dos dentões...

- O que você disse?!

- Deve ser por causa da minha emoção... Ó linda... BERINJELA!

- Oh! Como você é romântico! Você gostou mesmo da minha fantasia de berinjela?!

- Claro que não! Se eu sou palhaço, você é uma berinjela, e das dentuças ainda!

- O que?!

- Er... Nada!

- Quem é você?!

- Sou um peregrino a procura do amor... E você?!

- Sou a filha mais velha do Goku e da #18 que está encalhada!

- Que??!!

- Esqueça! Fique sabendo que nosso castelo está aberto a todos os pedigris... pelegris... pegre... Hã... Isso aí que você disse!

- Minha berinj... Quer dizer, meu anjo adorado... Tenho um pedido a fazer... Você dirá sim?!

- Sim! Sim! Sim!

- Estou morrendo de sede! Vá buscar um copão de água para mim!

- BUSCAR O QUÊ?! VÁ VOCÊ!!!

- Calma, não fique zangada!

- Ta achando que eu sou sua empregada, ô palhaço?!

- Por falar em empregada, acho que a sua está chegando!

- Bra!!!

- Bulma Julieta, sua mãe está te chamando lá dentro!

- Só vim tomar um pouco de ar... Já ia entrar!

Então a empregada da filha encalhada, Bra.SSJ, e o palhaço do PV ficaram sozinhos olhando para a Ferrari que estava estacionada ali e tomando sorvete com chantili!

- Eu sei que não posso tomar sorvete na hora do serviço... Mas eu adoro sorvete com chantili!

- Eu também! Quem é a mãe dela?!

- A mãe dela?! É a dona deste castelo! Você estava conversando com a Bulma.SSJ, a filha encalhada dos reis dos UD´s!

- UD´s?! SOCORRO!!!

E PV mais uma vez pulou a janela e acabou caindo de novo em cima da Dark Videl (...).

- Bra!!!

- Que foi?!

- Quem é aquele palha... Quer dizer, aquele jovem?!

- Chama–se PRINCIPEVEGETO.SSJ... E é um SSJ!

- SSJ? Aqui? Você tem certeza Bra?!

- Claro! Eu também sou uma SSJ... E você também... Foi o asno de quem escreveu esta história que colocou a gente aqui!

- Pois eu vou acabar com essa inimizade entre os SSJ e os UD´s, já, já...

- Duvido que sua família deixe!

- Eu sei muito bem que ele é meu inimigo, mas quando olho pro palha... Digo, PV nem ligo pro perigo!

- Hã?!

- Não me olhe assim, sei que estou errada! Mas não posso me controlar, estou apaixonada...

- Pirou...

Impressionante... PV e Bulma se apaixonaram e agora, ambos deverão enfrentar suas famílias para poderem ficar juntos...

O que acontecerá com PV e Bulma?!

Será que a doméstica Bra irá denunciar esse amor proibido?!

E como ficará os pais da filha encalhada?!

Não percam, o próximo capítulo desta história que serááááá...

O CASAMENTO DE BULMA E PV


	4. O casamento de Bulma e PV

**O casamento de Bulma e PV**

Depois que esta linda história de amor aconteceu, o palhaço do PV resolveu ver novamente a Bulma.SSJ; só que para isso, ele teria que ir ás 6 da manhã em sua sacada, e conversar com ela sem deixar que seu pai acordasse...

- Psiu... PG... Vem cá!

- Desculpa, não converso com palhaços!

- Sua mula, sou eu!

- PV?! Risos Até que enfim você achou uma roupa que combina perfeitamente com você!

- Cala a boca! Quero que você faça um favor pra mim!

- O que?!

- Vá no castelo dos UD´s e peça para a empregada de lá entregar esse bilhete pra Bulma!

- Bulma?! A dentuça que parece uma berinjela e que ta encalhada faz um bilênio?! Risos

- Escuta aqui... Se você não for logo eu levo você e esse cavalo do Trunks SK8 pro castelo dos PAIA!

- Ta! Tô indo! Fui!

Então PG foi levar o recado para Bra, para ela, por sua vez, entregar para Bulma! Quando ele chegou no castelo...

- Parado aí!!! Quem é você?! O que você quer?!

- Eu sou... O mensageiro do rei Anonymous 1!

- E o que quer?!

- A Bra!

- O QUÊ??!!

- Quer dizer, quero FALAR com a Bra!

- Por que?!

- Quer parar de fazer perguntas?! Eu quero passar!

- MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!

- Calma!!! Não Precisa gritar!

- Ainda bem! Você não é um SSJ, né?! Ou é?!

- Não, não sou!

- Oi Angel Sailor Plutão! Oi para você também! O que está acontecendo?! Há, já sei!

- Aleluia! Alguém me compreende – Diz PG

- Você é o namorado da Plutão, não é ?! Desculpa atrapalhar!

- Mas...

- É sim!!! Ele é o meu namorado!!! – Responde Plutão

- Mas que BOST...!!! Por favor, deixe-me falar com a Bra!

- Sou eu!

- Tó! Entrega este bilhete pra Bulma, ok?!

- Ta! Entendi! Tô indo!

- O quê?! Você é namorado da minha irmã encalhada?!

- Não, é que...

Então Bra foi entregar o bilhete para Bulma e PG foi espancado por Plutão, devido ao seus ataque de ciúmes (...) Ás 6 da manhã:

- Palhaço... Digo, PV! Onde estás que não o acho?!

- Qual é, ó doce Bulma.SSJ?! Não vê que estou aqui embaixo de sua sacada?!

- Há, é!

- Olhe! Puxe essa samambaia da janela! Ajude ajude o seu VEGETO aqui!

- Que samambaia?!

- Não ta vendo?! Até parece brincadeira, minha capa está presa num espinho da samambaia!

- Samambaia tem espinho?!

- Não!

- Então!

- Então?! Esqueça, puxe esse vaso daí!

IIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pare com essa barulheira! Quer acordar todo mundo?!

- Eu?! Era para PUXAR o vaso, e não o EMPURRAR na minha cabeça!

- Desculpa!

- E agora?! Como vou subir aí sem a samambaia?!

- Não interessa! Suba logo antes que eu perca a paciência!

- Mas subir como?! Eu não sou o homem aranha!

- Chiú! Não fale tão alto senão o meu pai acorda!

- O que?!

- Eu disse que meu pai acorda!

- O QUUEE??!!

- Eu disse que vou jogar uma corda!!!

CLIC!

- Que barulheira é essa?!

- É meu pai!!!

- Quem está aí?!

- Piu! Piu! Piu! Piu!

- É a cotovia que anuncia o dia?!

- Não, é o rouxinol do Ninja Gotenks deixando o ninho!

- Há, bom! Então posso dormir mais 5 minutinhos!

- Você ouviu PV?!

- Claro! Quem não ouve esse ronco todo?!

- Não é isso... Sinto muito meu PV, mas eu preciso entrar!

- Por que?!

- Daqui a 5 minutinhos, meu pai vai se levantar!

- Como posso ir sossegado, se estou apaixonado?!

- Se é o que deseja, me encontre amanhã na igreja!

- Por que na igreja?!

- Para o nosso casamento!!!

- Casamento?! Mas quem falou em casamento?!

- Tchau! Até amanhã!

- Porcaria! Essas garotas são todas iguais... Nem começa o namoro e elas já vêm logo com essa história de casamento! E ela é filha do Little Goku... E como ele ronca!!!

- Ronca demais!

- Há! Padre PsychicSSJ! O que faz aqui?!

- Quem é que ronca demais?!

- Eu estava falando da Bulma!

- Ela ronca?!

- Não! Quem ronca é o pai dela! Nós estávamos falando em casamento hoje!

- Casamento?! Você e o Little Goku??!!

- Não! Eu e a Bulma.SSJ!

- Você? Um SSJ se casar com uma filha dos UD´s?!

- Claro que não! Só aceitei porque o asno do autor dessa história colocou ela, que é uma SSJ, no castelo dos UD´s! Nós marcamos um encontro na sua igreja amanhã cedo, para nos casarmos Frei PsychicSSJ!

- Há!

- E o que você acha disso?!

- Eu sou á favor!

- Por que?!

- Para acabar com as brigas entre os UD´s e os SSJ´s!

- Há!

- Sabia que as esposas batem no marido com rolo de macarrão?!

- Não... Então não me caso mais!

- Eu tenho que dar um jeito nessa situação, senão, o que será de mim?!

Então o Frei Psychic trancou o palhaço do PV em sua igreja, para que ele não fugisse de seu casamento.

Será que PV se casará com Bulma?!

O que acontecerá na cerimônia de amanhã?!

E PG?! O que restou dele depois do ataque de ciúmes de Plutão?!

Não percam, o próximo capítulo desta história que serááááá...

DESTRUIÇÃO NO CASAMENTO


	5. Destruição no casamento

**Destruição no casamento**

Apesar da inimizade das suas duas famílias, Bulma Julieta e PV Romeu resolveram se casar secretamente, com a ajuda da doméstica Bra, do arrumador de encrencas PG, dos padrinhos do PV: Trunkael e Marron e do Frei Psychic!

- Eu detesto essas madrinhas que choram em casamentos! – Diz Marron

- Bra! Que vexame! Qual é?! Você é contra meu casamento secreto com o palha... Quer dizer, PV?!

- Eu sou contra qualquer casamento secreto!

- Ué! Por quê?!

- Não tem festa, nem sorvete com chantili, nem bolo...

Então, Frei Psychic, junto com PG entram na igreja arrastando o PV pro altar.

- Vamos logo com esse casamento Frei Psychic! – Diz Bulma

- Esperem... Por que não fazemos 2 casamentos ao mesmo tempo ?!

- Como assim?!

- Aí Bra! Quer se casar com o PG ?!

- Eu quero!!! – Diz Plutão, que entra correndo na igreja. Devido a isso, agora haverá 2 casamentos secretos: o de PV Romeu com Bulma Julieta e o de Plutão com o PG, sem contar que fora da igreja estavam a Dark Videl, a Rinny, a ChiChi e a ramster de estimação delas: Cyber Bulma (as 4 patetas apaixonadas pelo PV) que tentam de qualquer forma impedir esse casamento. Voltando ao interior da igreja...

- Espera aí, Bulma Julieta... Eu não estou muito certo sobre esse casamento!

- Por quê?!

- O Little Goku, seu pai, RONCA!

- E o que é que tem isso?!

- Sei lá se você não é igual!

- Você não vai mais se casar comigo?!

- Nem arrastado!

- Como é?! Vamos acabar logo com esse casamento e com essa bagunça na minha paróquia?!

- Eu não tenho pressa nenhuma! – Diz PV

- Mas daqui á pouco eu tenho um compromisso! – Diz PG

- Posso saber que compromisso é esse Senhor PRINCIPEGOGETA?! – Diz Plutão

- É a final do campeonato de amarelinha, ali na pracinha!

- Oh! Tinha me esquecido! – Diz PV

- Vocês vão pular amarelinha depois?!

- Sim, estamos entre os finalistas, por isso andem logo com esse casamento!

- Vamos lá, que agora eu também estou com pressa! – Diz PV

- Então vamos lá:

- "Aqui estamos reunidos para unir estes jovens e essas mocinhas pelos laços do matrimônio... Se houver entre os presentes alguém que tenha algo a dizer que impeça esses casamentos, que fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre!

Nesse momento, Videl, Rinny e ChiChi arrombam a porta da igreja e usam o extintor de incêndio para criar neblina e acabar com a festa. No meio de tanta confusão, PV, Bulma e o Padre Psychic fogem para a praça central e resolvem acabar com o casamento ali.

- Já começou o campeonato!!!! Vamos terminar logo com isso!

- Bulma Julieta.SSJ, aceita PRINCIPEVEGETO Romeu.SSJ como seu legítimo esposo?!

- Aceito!

- PRINCIPEVEGETO Romeu.SSJ, é de sua livre e espontânea vontade casar-se com a senhorita Bulma Julieta.SSJ?!

- Sim...

- Como é para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da nação, eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

Nesse instante, a ramster das 3 patetas, Cyber Bulma, cai em cima de Bulma, que acaba desmaiando. PV aproveita e foge pela janela para chegar logo no campeonato de amarelinha, e, como sempre, cai em cima da Videl.

Será que Bulma Julieta irá acordar a tempo de salvar seu casamento?!

O que acontecerá com Plutão e PG?!

E o campeonato de amarelinha?!

E como ficam as famílias rivais?!

Não percam, o último capítulo desta história que serááááá...

O CONFLITO FINAL


	6. O conflito final

**O conflito final**

Vendo Bulma desmaiada, Bra entra em pânico e acaba chamando os pais dela. Goku e #18 estavam saindo do castelo, quando de repente a "Paiarada" aparece e culpa os dois do desaparecimento do EVIL GOKU PAIA, por isso, resolveram rapta-los, mal sabendo que ele estava no campeonato de amarelinha. Bra mesmo depois da burrada que fez, acabou desistindo de esperar e jogou um balde de água fria na cabeça de Bulma...

- Bra?! Onde estou?!

- Na praça!

- Há é! Lembrei! Onde está o PV?!

- Ele saiu com o PG! Foram pular amarelinha!

- No dia do nosso casamento?!

- É, e parece que a final seria com o Hiper Goku, seu primo!

- Não, ele não pode competir com o meu primo! Ele é um UD!

- É mesmo! Suas famílias são inimigas! O Hiper Goku vai ficar furioso só de ouvir o nome do PV!

- Não é isso que me assusta, Bra...

- E o que te assusta?! Saber que seus pais foram raptados?!

- É claro, mas... MEUS PAIS FORAM RAPTADOS?!

- Sim!

- O que está esperando?! Vá salvá-los!

- Quem eu salvo?! O PV ou seus pais?!

- Vá atrás do PV que eu vou salvar o papai e a mamãe!

- Vou dizer ao PV que você está chamando!

- Isso mesmo Bra! Não se esqueça de dizer que eu estou esperando pacientemente por ele aqui, e que ele tem todo o tempo do mundo para voltar!

- Ok!

- Desde que não passe de 2 minutos!!!

Então a doméstica Bra foi atrás do PV, enquanto Bulma foi enfrentar os Paias do exército paraguaio do Evil Goku para libertar seus pais. Só que Evil Goku estava esperando a Bra sair do lugar em que estava para também rapta-la... Já no campeonato, PV derrotou Hiper Goku e eles acabaram brigando. O rei Anonymous 1 então expulsou o PV de Nintendo World , e amanhã cedo ele terá que ir embora da cidade.Quando Bulma chega no castelo dos Paia, encontra seus pais, a Bra, a ramster, a Rinny e a ChiChi amarrados, e de repente, aparecem 2 pessoas... É um pássaro, é um avião?! Não, são os...

- Preparem-se para serem salvos!

- Salvos duplamente!

- Para proteger o mundo do terrível Evil Goku!

- Para livrar a humanidade do horrível quibe cru!

- Para denunciar os raptadores dos Super Saiya Jins!

- Esperamos sair desta sem termos que doar nossos rins!

- Marron!

- Trunkael!

- É a equipe dos SSJ, entrando nessa história!

- Para tentar salvar o povo daqui dessa grande confusão!

- Então vamos á vitória!!!

Então, agora Bulma, Marron e Trunkael teriam que lutar com todas as suas forças, para tentar libertar as pessoas que estavam presas. De repente, Sábio Trunks e os amigos de PV aparecem e libertam os reféns junto com a equipe do SSJ; mas como as famílias ainda são inimigas, uma terrível guerra começa no porão, e com a chegada dos ninjas do GS; a bomba atômica está quase explodindo na cidade de Nintendo World. Bulma, inconformada com tudo, vai procurar o Frei PsychicSSJ para saber onde estava o PV...

- O PV me paga!

- Oh! Bulma! Que bom que te encontrei!

- Padre, onde está o PV?!

- Devido a uma briga, ele foi expulso da cidade!

- Oh! Não! Estamos no meio de uma guerra e bem agora ele resolve fugir! E agora?! Quem poderá nos ajudar?!

- Chapolin Colorado!!!

-...

- Já sei! Só há uma saída!

- Qual?!

- Vamos fugir!!!

- Mas que absurdo! E eu vou deixar meus amigos se matando aqui?!

- Minha filha, com a globalização de hoje em dia; se ficar o bicho pega!

- E se correr o bicho come?!

- Não! Por isso vamos fugir logo!

- Ta! Vamos!

Assim, o padre fugiu com a noiva do PV, mas no caminho ouviram uma música...

- Olha padre! Escute!

- Parece que vem do porão do castelo dos PAIA!

- Mas não era lá que estava tendo guerra?!

- Acho que sim!

- Rápido! Vamos ver o que está acontecendo!!!

Quando chegaram ao porão, Bulma e Psychic têm uma grande surpresa:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - Pergunta Bulma

- Agora somos da paz! Percebemos que guerras não levam a lugar algum! Vamos! Sua festa é nossa!

E assim, tudo acabou em festa. O palhaç... Ops, o PV se casou com a Bulma, o PG se casou com a Plutão, o Trunkael se casou com a Marron, a Bra com o Sábio Trunks, a Rinny com o Yukito, a hamster Cyber Bulma com o cavalo do Trunks SK8 e o padre Psychic... Bem, o padre continuou encalhado!

E todos viveram felizes para sempre!

(Exceto o autor dessa história!).

**The End**

**Escrito por:** Anonymous

x-x-x-x-x-:p

Anonymous, obrigada por fazer essa história, na época eu tinha pegado ela porque eu achei legal, mas hoje eu a mantenho comigo porque é a única coisa que se manteve intacta em todo trajeto da NW até aqui, e agora estou aqui postando em uma fic. As crianças cresceram e estamos adultos, mas é legal lembrarmos às vezes dos bons tempos. Arigato


End file.
